A Jungle Abduction 2
by Kelie
Summary: Claire finds herself kidnapped by people who wish her more harm than she could possible imagine. This is the sequal to A Jungle Abduction its a single installment story, so it only had the one chapterCOMPLETED


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lost', or its Characters. Please don't sue me.

Rated: PG 13

Even in her slumber, she could hear the sound of people whispering. The sound was all consuming, and forced her open her eyes. As she regained consciousness, Claire took in her strange surroundings. Her head was pounding. She had no idea where she was, but it diffidently wasn't where she should be. She stood up, but could see very little. There was no light, and the darkness was over-powering her vision.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

Whispers began to flutter all around her. The pregnant Australian spun around trying to find the source of the noise. She squinted, but could see no one. Then, suddenly hands reached out and grabbed her from behind. She turned and hit the person, fighting their hold on her. She dug her nails into the arm of her would-be attacker, and yelled out for help.

"Stay quiet." The person said.

Claire could hear that it was a woman, with a slight French accent. She scrambled toward the darkness, away from the women who she could barely see. She was panicking now.

"Stay away from me!" Claire shrieked.

The woman approached her none the less. "Listen to me, I found you in the jungle, the man who took you, he hit your head. You were unconscious, he was going to come back for you, but I found you first. You must stay quiet."

Claire protested this and again cowered away. "No, where's Charlie?"

"What do you mean?" The French woman asked.

Clutching her pregnant belly. "This man, Ethan, he hung Charlie."

"Ethan? He's one of them." She began.

Claire swallowed back her fear. She sat down, realizing she had no where to run to. Holding her belly with one hand, and her head with the other, hot tears welled at the bottom of her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'one of them'?"

The woman stood up, and walked closer. "My name is Danielle. I landed on this island sixteen years ago."

"Sixteen years?" Claire was baffled. "Do you know where we are?"

Danielle nodded. "No, our ship ran ashore while we had mechanical problems. We were so far off route that we didn't know which way we were facing when we crashed."

"So, what happened to your shipmates?"

The French woman sunk back against the wall of the cave they were in. "They grew ill."

"Oh." Afraid to push the matter further, Claire changed the subject. "So these people, the ones Ethan is a part of… what do they want from me?"

Danielle stood up and folded her arms. "They want your child."

"My baby? Why?"

She grew silent a moment. "Because they need it."

As the conversation grew dark, the sound of an approaching intruder alerted Danielle. She bent down, and crawled to the entrance of the small cave, peering out into the darkness. She turned to her pregnant guest and motioned her to stand back a bit.

"He's found us." She explained.

Claire grew frightened. "Oh God…"

"Shush." She scolded her.

Outside in the night, Ethan could feel the heat of an extinguished fire, and the hear the sound of people. He wad close. He spotted a small cave and knew he'd found his prey at last. Stomping into the cave, he was greeted by a bash to the back of his head. It was Danielle.

"Run, Claire!"

Claire nodded, and took off into the night, once again running for her life. She could hear a scuffle behind her, as Danielle fought Ethan, keeping his at bay as long as she could. After a moment, Claire came across some thick bushes, and she knelt behind them.

It began to rain again.

As the water formed huge puddles in the mud, Claire panted, squinting to find a glimmer of Danielle, or worse, Ethan. She held her belly tight – as if carrying it separate from her body. Slowly, she crawled from her hiding spot, and into the open once more. She began to run, with no destination – she simply wanted to escape the horror of this moment.

"Claire!" She could hear Ethan coming.

She turned her head to look behind her. He was gaining on her. "Stay away from me!" She pleaded.

Before she could get much further, Ethan appeared in front of her, as if by magic. He grabbed her arms tight, and forced her to her knees.

"You must stay." He insisted.

Claire spat at him. "Bugger off!"

"You're only making this worse." He warned.

She snorted. "You can't have my baby!"

"We can have whatever we want. And we want your child."

He released her arms for only a moment, but that's all it took. Claire jumped to her feet best she could. Head-butting Ethan as he grabbed for her again, she dug her nails into his cheek. He screamed out in pain, and she took off running.

Before she got even a few meters, something tripped her. Then she felt a sharp stab in her neck. She pulled at the source of the pain to find some kind of needle. She felt a wave of numbness wash over her, she couldn't move. As she fought the paralysis, many dark figures began to surround her. The whispers she had heard earlier only increased. They were speaking about her, and her child. Claire couldn't make out what they were saying, but she new it was bad. Two of the figures grabbed her, carrying her paralyzed body away.

Unable to struggle, unable to move, or speak – barely able to breath, Claire feared for the life of her baby. Someone was touching her belly, but she couldn't move her head to see. Moments later, she slipped into unconsciousness again.

Awaking from a dreamless state, Claire found herself on a cold stone slab. She was in some kind of hut, or stone-age building. She rose into a sitting position – grateful to feel her baby kick. She swung her heavy legs over the stone slap and stood on the ground. Her feet felt weak, as if she'd hadn't moved in a long time. Two men came in and held her from continuing.

Ethan walked in, but Claire was too weak to fight anymore.

"Claire, we've given to you a dose of something that's going to make you a bit sleepy, its best if you just relax."

She glared at him. "You tried to kill me. You killed Charlie." Her voice was low, but the intensity was thrilling. "I'm going to kill you." She sneered.

"Now, now. Do I need to paralyze you again?"

Her nose flared. "You'll have to!" She snorted.

Pulling her elbows close to her sides, and whipping her right elbow into the face of one of the men that held her, she was able to escape the grasp and attempt to run again. Her legs fell from under her quickly though, and brought her to her knees.

"You've forced me to do something that I didn't want to do." Ethan explained, snapping his fingers.

A loud rustle and a booming shake ran through the ground. Claire froze with fear. It was that thing in the jungle, the thing that knocked down trees and ate their pilot. She looked up quickly, and saw something she would never forget…

It had been a week since Ethan had taken Charlie and herself, but Claire didn't know that. She didn't know anything. Something horrible had happened, she knew that much, but for the life of her – she had no memory if it. She found herself in some jungle with a man who tried to tie her down to a tree. She had kicked him in the balls, and run. About fifteen minutes later, she had banged into two more men, an older bald man, and young guy who was kind of cute.

The next thing Claire knew, she was surrounded by tons of people who were looking at her, carefully inspecting her, as if they knew her. They all seemed so worried, especially a guy with an English accent. At least the feeling of danger was slipping.


End file.
